Last Time to Love
by ALovelessLady
Summary: This is the last time for me to love ever again, if you mess this up I will never love again!
1. First Time at a New School

The first day at Hidden High School and I don't want to make a bad impression. I am Tenten Kuna I am 16 years old and very talented. On the first day I wore a short skirt that went down a little passed my knees , it was a light blue and I had a matching short sleeved top with a small white bow on the top right and my shoes were black. I walked through the front doors and saw that the school was huge. I asked a few people where the front office was, some were rude and some were nice. As soon as I got to the main office this lady with the biggest chest ever seen gave me the list of all my classes and said 

"I hope you enjoy your time here at the Hidden High, if you need anything ask any one of the teachers they will help you" said the women

"Thank you" I said before I left she told me where my homeroom was and which way to go. Almost getting lost over millions of times I finally found my homeroom. Before I opened the door I heard lots of voices. Mostly screams saying 'I love you' or 'please can I be your girlfriend?' I was discussed by that it made me sick. I opened the door and it got very quiet, all eyes were on me. I walked over to the closes seat to the door and just sat there. A girl with dark blue hair gray jacket and dark blue jeans came up to me and said

"Hi I am Hinata Hyuga and these are my friends" two other girls came up behind her. One had four pony tails; she wore a long dress with a shiny looking material on the front. The other one had pink hair and wore a cute pink and black dress the hem and edges were black and the rest was pink.

"This is Temari and the pink one is Sakura" said Hinata

"Nice to meet you" said Temari

"Nice to meet you" said Sakura "What's your name?" 

"Sorry, my name is Tenten I just moved here yesterday"

"I have a question who is those boys up there that are getting attacked by all those girls?" I said there were four guys up there one had ox eyes with dark blue hair he wore a black short sleeved shirt and white shorts and dark blue shoes. The other one had white eyes like Hinata; long black hair that flower down his back; he wore a big white sweater and short black shorts. The other one had light blue eyes; yellowish short spiky hair an orange jacket and a black shirt; he had matching orange pants and dark blue shoes. The last one had light gray eyes, one big spiky pony tail; he wore a gray short sleeved shirt with darker gray shorts and had lighter blue shoes.

"The one that has the long hair is Hina-chan's cousin Neji" said Sakura

"The one with the big pony tail is Shikamaru" said Temari

"The one with the b-blue eyes I-is N-naruto" said Hinata

"She likes him" said Temari

I looked at the one called Neji he looked at me; we looked at each other for what felt like forever. Then he lifted a finger and motioned me to come to him. I did so and he grabbed me on the waste and said

"Will you pass as my girlfriend so these girls will leave me alone?" He told me in a whisper I swear I turned all different colors and said

"S-sure"

He noticed and smirked  
"Good" After he said that he did something that any of those girls would want. He swung me around and kissed me! What I thought was fan girls gasped and started to curse at me and walk away.

"What was that for?"

"That was the only thing that would make them go away"

"So you are just going to use me?" 

"No, will you really be my girlfriend?"

"I'll give you your answer later"

"I look forward to your answer" with that said the bell rang and every one left. My first class was Math yes it's the best class I'm good at. It took me awhile to find it but once I got there every one from home room except those fan girls where there. I sat next to Hinata, and Temari, Sakura has next to Temari. The teacher our just stood there with a telescope staring at the local hot spring were the women bathed. Well the first four classes went by quickly and came lunch. I sat with Hinata, Sakura and Temari. They kept asking me questions about what happened in homeroom. 

"OMG Ten-Chan he kissed you, you that the leader of his fan club will find a way to do something to you, they will not be happy that you kissed Neji!" Said Sakura 

"What can harmless little fan girls do to me? I mean really aren't they always thin and weak?" I said

"Let me tell you a story real quick Ten-Chan, they had this fan girl in their club right she love Sasuke so much that she just want to kiss him; she did and after that no one ever saw her again" said Temari

"Listen up guys you don't know how many times I have been hurt, the reason I came to this school is because my parents don't like me depressed."

"What kind of hurt?"

"Lost the boy kind of hurt, I have had four boy-friends before and I never want to see them again!" I started to cry because of all the memories.

"Ten-Chan why are you crying?" said Sakura

"Let me tell you a little story of my own, my first boy-friend was the sweet kind, and he always did what I wanted when I wanted and how I wanted it. He always took care of me when there was a problem; but one day I has late and I saw him making out with another girl, it looked more passionate then when we would. He turned around and saw me just standing there crying he said that he has forced into it. I said that he was kissing her back loving it I said to never see me ever again and I moved away. The others were like that too, but the last one was the worst." I started to cry even more than before I didn't know that those boys from homeroom were listening.

"That last one was sweet at first but stated to abuse me like a toy, he would punch and kicked until I begged him to stop. After that, one day I told him that I was moving because he hurts me. He said fine and let me go"

"Good" said Hinata

"I hope you are ok" said Sakura

"I will kill anyone who does that to my friends" said Temari

"Thanks you guys but you didn't let me finish" I said

"Sorry" they said 

"Before I walked away he told me something that he never told anyone, his farther works for a privet company called 'The Tracker' he told me that they have all sorts of technology he told me that he put something in the food I was eating once before and said that 'I can run but I can't hind.' I didn't want to believe it so I run away." (NTR: sorry very cheesy but could not think of anything else)

"Wow ten-Chan you have been through a lot I feel so bad and I never had one before so I can't give you advice" said Sakura

"Don't be because it's my fault, I have made wrong choices and this is the last time I will love Neji or anyone else if he or I mess up then I will never love again."

"Tenten you just said that you never will love anyone but Neji again or you'd give up on love!" said Temari. Great I was turning all sorts of colors and too make it worse I looked over to the boys table and saw all the boys laughing and Neji smirking, he yelled across the table saying. 

"I guess that was a yes" said Neji

"Hey Neji what did she have to say yes to?" said the blonde boy

"I asked her to be my girlfriend; she said that she was going to answer me later so I guess that this is the time." He said, got up and walked to me and picked me up off my seat to stand. He yelled for everyone's attention and said (NTR: Tenten's thoughts will now enter the story they are bold!)

"I want all you to know that this girl has been through very tough times **what did he hear everything that I said?** And I have asked her to be my girl **oh God please don't let him say that** and she said **please**

she said that she would love me and if it didn't work out then she would never love again so don't anyone dare mess with us!" **This is very embarrassing I am going to pass out now night!** And like I said I passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this is my very first story I know that it stinks but bare with me it's my first! Please Review and tell me if it's any good or not and Tenten is a tomboy! I just make a girly first impression but give me some ideas! Best one wins! Thanks -


	2. Meet my New Crazy Friends

Chapter 2

I woke up in the nurse's office with those boys on one bed and my new friends next to me.

"Uh what happened?"

"Ten-Chan your awake you been out cold for three days" said Temari

"What?"

"Just kidding you've only been here since twelve o' clock" 

I looked up at the clock it said two thirty. I do remember that the school day ends at two o five.

"How long have I been out again?" I swear I will kill anyone who remembers this tomorrow 

"I'd say… about two and a half hours" Said Sakura

"Also why are they here?"

"They are here because Neji wanted to make sure his 'girl-friend' was ok" Said Temari "And we forced his friends to go because they were laughing at you so we made them come."

"Thanks" I started to change into the clothes that I had under what I was already wearing.

"Wait a minute Tenten I am the only one who can see you with nothing on" Neji said

"Neji, I have clothes under this that I would like to wear instead and you aren't ever going to see anything passed it!" I quickly took off what I was just wearing and what I had under it was some short pants that were rolled up they were black, I wore a long sleeved shirt with tiger scratches as a design I quickly redid my buns with two red ribbons one on each.

"Done!"

"Ok since you were asleep we thought of a few things to make it up to you for school embarrassment" said Sakura "First we are going to Neji's house to relax since his is closer than anyone else's, then once we get there we are going to play all different games and if anyone wants to do anything else please take it up with Ten-Chan" 

"You guys are willing to do that for me just because Neji made me look like a fool? You guys are too nice" With that said I hopped off the bed and walked away with my new friends. We walked out the doors of the school and turned down a large street we all stopped at this large house. 

"Neji is your house this big place? If it is I want to see your room!" I said

"Wow she wants me already" Neji said as the guys started to laugh or snicker.

"Thanks not funny" I blushed a very dark red. We walked in the big mansion and what took some time to find we finally got to Neji and Hinata's room. The girls went into Hinata's room and the boys went in Neji's room. Each of them was thinking of the craziest of things. The guys were thinking of a way to prank on the girls. As Temari knew guys she told them all about it.

"Ok listen up, when you put guys into one room and girls in the other there are a few things that guys will do one they will try to pull a prank, two they spy on us, three they start to get hormones and you think you know what happens when guys get horny, and four they will just do something else and not bother us which I doubt they will do. So just in case they chose one or two be ready and please God don't let them get number three please be number four. I'll go listen to what the boys are doing be right back." With the boys

"Ok guys listen up, when you put guys into one room and girls in another there are a few things that guys do to girls that make them scream or whatever, there are four things that we do that's one try to pull a prank, two spy on them, three get horny and do something that will make them pass out, and four we find something else to do and not bother them. So which one are we doing?" Naruto said

"Naruto where did you get that information from?" Sasuke said 

"Baa-Chan told me, so which one did you choose?" Naruto said "Well I choose number one"

"I choose number four" said Shikamaru

"I choose number three for a reason right Sasuke?" Neji said

"Yea yea Neji fine which kind?"

"Sasuke start 'Hot Shower'" Neji said with a smirk and one on Sasuke's face too.

Temari herd everything once she got back to the room she could not breathe. 

"Temari what happened?" Sakura said

"They all picked every option"

"How is that possible?" I said

"Well I know that Neji forced Sasuke to do number three instead two, Naruto is going to do number one and Shikamaru is not doing anything which is good. But since they are going to be like that we need to think of a plan." Temari said

"I got a plan, first we mess up Hinata's room-"I said

"I don't want my room messed up" Hinata said

"No worries, your room will be cleaned up quickly trust me" I said "After that does anyone know any good death related jutsus?" 

"I do in fact I remember it in a class" Sakura said 

"Give a quick description on it" 

"Well it has a lot of mist, the room gets really dark and it looks like we all have been attacked and ripped apart and stuff like that." 

"That's perfect now start destroying this room! Oh yea I forgot the guys won't know so we need to scream a little bit now we start to destroying this room." Back to the boys

"Hey Sasuke open the shower door so the mist will come out!" Neji yelled

"No, aren't you still in there?"

"So what if I am, we are guys right? Unless you really are a girl"

"Why can't you do it please tell me that?"

"Because if I open it I won't be wet anymore and I will open both doors which will let both of the mist and the normal air out at the same time!"

"Fine"

"Just wait till I say ok"

"Yea whatever" Back with the girls 

"Ok now that the room is trashed, everyone act as if you were on the verge of death then just don't move" I said, it took them a few minutes to find the right spot but I already thought about it once every one was in there spot I finished the job "Copy Cat Jutsus" There was a big flash and everything had to be fixed fast or the plan was a failure.  
"Guys we need this cleaned up fast"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why do they need to clean it up fast? Whose prank will work on whom? Find out next time on 'Last Time to Love' Sorry I wrote that Cheesy stuff I just had to write it sorry TT but Review or you won't know what will happen!


	3. Plan of Action

"Guys we need to get this cleaned up fast" I said

"Ten-Chan didn't we just mess it up?" Sakura said 

"Yea we did but what if one of the boys saw the light? We wouldn't be able to do anything about it that's why we have to frame our selves"

"I don't understand"

"If one of the boys saw the light that the jutsu made then they would start to suspect and think we are up to something, but if they see that everything is normal then they might just think that it was I camera or something like that, under stand now?"

"Yea" After I finished explaining that we were already half way done. Back to the boys

"Ok Sasuke and Naruto listen up here's what you do I am going to walk into the room unannounced them Naruto can open the bath room door and all the steam will come out. Sasuke and I will walk in all dripping wet. That should give them all a good surprise, Naruto start the shower again with very hot water, until the steam builds up we wait." Back to the girls

"Great now that we are done here's the plan, if the guys have anything they want to do to us to bad because it's time to put the plan in action. To start Sakura will start the death jutsu, as she is doing that I will start my Copy Cat jutsu to make the room like what it looked like trashed; I will also make clones to act out for us, and then we can sit back and watch."

"That is one of the best plans ever Tenten, I will have to try it on my brothers later" Temari said slyly

After everything was set both of the plans took action. With the boys Neji gave Sasuke a towel and himself one to. They quickly wet themselves again; as Naruto opened the bathroom door and Shikamaru opened the door to Neji's room their plan was already half way done. Back to the girls  
"Sakura-Chan, Tenten-Chan quick start the jutsus now, I see them starting hurry." Hinata said with her Byakugan activated.

Both Sakura and I started the jutsu, but the way she described was nothing to what it really looks like. Hinata's bed was ripped apart and a little blood stained the floor was very misty her floor was also ripped up and blood stained the cretins were ripped the doors were cracked and almost destroyed everything has blood stained and almost destroyed. There was some sebon and kunai knifes in the walls.

We were very proud of what we can up with just as we were about to hind Neji and Sasuke came in horrified. They called Naruto and Shikamaru over too see for themselves. Neji ran over to me Sasuke ran over to Sakura, Shikamaru ran over to Temari and Naruto ran over to Hinata. 

"Has anyone seen anything that was different or odd?" Neji said sadly

"No Neji we were all with you" Sasuke said frustrated 

"Neji why are you upset?" whispered a voice 

"Because your are gone" He whispered back

"Who said that we were gone? We're right here hiding" 

"Tenten?" He looked behind him.

"Hi Neji, why do you look so sad?" I said

"Tenten what is all this?"

"A jutsu, Hinata" Hinata walks out from behind me "Hinata thought that Naruto wouldn't think so much on why she was dead but was going to try to find out who did it."

"Naruto-kun I thought that you would forget about me and try to find out who killed me, but instead you stayed by my fate side." Hinata said in a shy tone

"Temari" I said as she came out from behind Hinata

"I thought that Shikamaru would be smart enough to figure out that it was just a jutsu, but I guess I was wrong." She said in an amused tone

"Sakura" I said as she came out from behind me

"I thought that Sasuke would see past all this, know that it was a jutsu and would just leave me there in death but I was wrong about both of those statements"

"And me I thought that Neji would see the jutsu already happening but now I know you can't tell the difference between real life and jutsus." After I said that Temari, Sakura, Hinata, and I started to laugh. After the little laughing scene we left to go home. The next day after school we want to the park near by the school. It had a pond, walk way, and picnic area. We walked over to the pond it felt like a triple date. Each of us sat down at the back of the pond; there was a long silence I was going to die if it wasn't broken.

"Ok I don't know about you guys but I would like to get to know you more so let's start by either play truth or truth or truth or dare" I finally said

"What's the difference?" Sasuke said not really caring

"The first one truth or truth is when you ask someone a question and they have to answer it truthfully, the other one truth or dare is when you ask for the truth or ask someone to dare them to do something. How do you not know that?" I said

"Why do I need to know that tell me?" Sasuke said

"No comment, just pick one" I said, the girls pick truth or dare and Naruto picked that one too so that meant we played truth or dare. 

"Ok I'm starting, Hinata truth or dare?"

"Um truth"

"Ok is it true that you like Naruto?"

"Um ah w-w-we-e-l-l y-y-e-e-s" Hinata turned all different colors it was like a light show.

"Hinata it's your turn" I said

"Ok um Shikamaru truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it truth that you fail tests because you are too lazy to even pick up the pencil even though you have an IQ of 200 or 300?" Everyone stared at Hinata with eyes like this 0.o then looked at Shikamaru who regrettably said yes. Now it was his turn. 

"Tenten truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"_I dare you to kiss Neji"_

"_Tough one Tenten" Temari said_

"_No it's not its easy" I took out my cell phone and took a picture of Neji then I kissed it._

"_Done"_

"_That's not what I meant but whatever" Shikamaru said_

"My turn again so, Neji Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to strip down into whatever level you want and stay that way until we go to my house later."

"Done" He just took off his shirt **wow I was thinking he would take more off just to make me blush, But I am because he's got a six pack! **

"My turn" 

"Sakura truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you and three other people to take off all your clothes and swim in the pond" 

"Ok I pick Tenten, Temari, Hinata and myself." Little did the boys know that Tenten has a pool and she told us to put on our swimming suits on because we were going there today. Tenten took her shirt off 

first then her pants. She had a small white bikini with two matching black flowers one on the top of her strap and the other one on the opposite end. Sakura wore a one piece blue suit. Hinata wore a two piece; the top one was striped orange and black as the bottom part was black and orange. Last Temari wore a two piece; she had it crossed on her stomach, it was black with small white crosses in the middle. All the boys had a nose bleed, Neji passed out, Naruto passed out, Shikamaru was petrified, and so was Sasuke. The girls didn't want to jump in the pool so they each pick one guy to carry, and they carried them to Tenten's house which wasn't that far from the park. Once we got to my house we went around the back by my pool and put the guys on the chairs as we jumped in the pool.

"Tenten this is the biggest pool I've ever swam in!" Sakura said

"Hey Tenten what's that over there behind the wooden fence?" Hinata asked

"If you open the door to it it's a hot tub" I said

"Can we go in it?" Sakura asked

"Yea sure, I am going to ask my parents if I can have a party you can invite anyone you want; anyone hungry?"

"No"

"No thanks"

"No"

"Alright I'm going to go ask my parents now" When I went to ask my parents if I could have a party I noticed that the boys were not there but a note was there it said _We'll be right back next time tell us things please _I smiled and walked to my parents room. Back with Hinata, Sakura, and Temari. 

"Ahhh this is so relaxing I wish I could stay here forever" Sakura said

"Um Sakura, have you asked Sasuke out yet?" Hinata asked

"No but I wish I could" Sakura said sadly

"Hey guys guess what my mom said yes!" I said

"That's great Tenten"

"Hey what's wrong with you guys you don't look to happy"

"Well to tell you the truth we never had boyfriends before and if you didn't notice ever since you came you made our crushes come closer to us. But we could never find the courage to really talk to them." Temari said

"Well this party will bring anyone together!" I said

"How is that possible?" Hinata asked

"Do you guys know about Kuna Spas?"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yea what about it"

"Dose Tenten Kuna Ring a bell?"

"OH MY GOD Tenten your family runs all the Kuna Spas?" Sakura asked in an extremely high pitched voice

"Not just in this area but everywhere in the country"

"Wow you are so lucky"

"Ok stop talking about me and let's start talking about how I am going to plan this party"

"Ok"

"Alright Cha!"

"Fine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you this Chapter was really long. I it took me forever to write it I would like some good comments on it because it took me forever to write o well I don't need to say anything else but this I love all who response in only a good way I don't like mean people! Review I would like a lot that would be very nice!


	4. A Little Time Off and Two Problems

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Attention all readers this story ****will**** have lots of twist and turn but not the crazy kind!! And a few other things you aren't getting that much lemon out of me!! I will have ****some ****in there but not if you guys really give me some good reviews and some help full tips to make the story better, thanks and enjoy!**

After school we went to a bakery called the Sweet spot.

"Ok guys I thought of a way we could 'design' the party!" I said loudly so that Hinata, Sakura, and Temari could hear me. We each had our own favorite snack Hinata had a small cup cake with green tea, Sakura had a chocolate muffin with milk, Temari had so many cookies I shouldn't count them or I might get a head ache and she had milk with it too, I had just some tea.

"Ok I will think of a name for the party and buy all the decorations, Hinata will be in charge of the way the decorations are going to be put and food." I said

"But I can't cook that well" Hinata said embarrassed we all did anime sweat drop

"Hinata your joking right Neji told me that you were the best in the house!" We all yelled together

"Well I can cook a little bit-" Hinata said quietly

"Since you can cook 'a little bit' then just cook almost all that you could make, anyway Sakura you will make the flyers, Temari you I have a special job for you." I looked at her very mysteriously

"Look Tenten I am not doing anything stupid so-" I whispered to her what she was going to do and a giant smile that could scare little kids came up on her face.

"Hell yea I will take job but…"

"Yes you will"

"Count me in!"

"Hey Tenten what are you going to do you gave every one a job already there is nothing else to do" Hinata said

"Don't worry about me I got it all under control and I gave myself the hardest job that I would never trust anyone with."

"What's the big job Tenten?" Sakura said

"It's the job for invitations I can't just let anyone come into my party, I know you guys want certain people to come to the party and I already know who."

"Tenten you really would let them come?" Sakura said excitedly

"Why not?" I said

"Because they public humiliated you and you might not invite them because they might reminded all the people who say it and make fun of you again!" Sakura said so fast I got a head ache

""Now that I think about it I am not inviting them!" And just as I said that **Four Sexy Hot** guys walked in just when I said that, and guess who they where yes _those _boys came in. **(NTR: Sooooooo sorry but I forgot to mention that the setting is near by a beach but you can think that it's Hawaii so sorry)**

One had long hair that flowed down his back but it was out. He wore no shirt with swimming shorts that were a light brown with two white spots on the side he also wore some nice black sandals, and surf bored to match. The other one had dark blue and black shorts in the same style as the other boy with the brown and white, he had surf bored that was black with one white lines going down the middle, he had black shoes to match with one white line going across the center strap. The next one had bright orange with blue on both sides just like the other two boys did, he had a matching surf bored but a little different the blue was in the middle and the orange was on the sides; with matching blue shoes. The last boy had the same look as the first one did but a little different. He had dark brown and black spots on both sides with a matching surf bored and shoes. And to make everything better and sexier which I didn't think was possible they were all dripping wet!

They walked over to the counter and asked each for what drink they wanted and walked over to us. Hinata and Sakura passed out cold on the floor as me and Temari were twitching like mad.

"Hey Tenten why are Hinata and Sakura lying on the floor and is something wrong with your eye, your twitching like mad." Naruto said

" The reason they are on the floor is the fact that you guys are soaked to the bone, you guys are HALF naked, and the reason I am twitching is because who is going to pick those two up and the way to my house tell me that?"

"Well we were going to take you to the beach but since your guys are busy and we made them 'pass out' we will take you to what ever but we are going back to the beach and you are welcome to come with us" Neji said

"Thanks Neji but we will-" "Accept your offer" Temari interrupted me and magically our two sleeping beauties woke as Sakura, Hinata, and another unbelievable person, Temari, started to beg me to go with them.

"Well it's three against one so I don't have must a chance." I gave up and we all headed to my house unknown that someone was watching us.

Once we got to my house we changed into our swimsuits but it was a little different Sakura had a two piece, the top part was black with one white star, and the ends that kept the swim suit together slowly turned a shade of whit as it reached the end of the string; same with the bottom of the suit. Hinata had a two piece too, but it was a little different, it was orange with a small blue bow on the back to keep the top piece together and same with the bottom but on the sides and with a long side cut skirt. Temari had a two piece too. She just had a plan red piece. Last I had a purple swim suit with crosses on the back and on the bottom had ties on the sides. I had a skirt on that went down to my ankles, the sides of my skirt wasn't shown so the sides of my legs were shown. We left to go to the beach and notice there was a four girls standing in our way. Each one was wearing a black or pink two piece swim suit. They were standing in small posing stances.

"Hey boys you want to go swimming with us?" one of the girls said

"No"

"No

"No we are going to swim with them" as Neji pointed to us

"Why go with them when you could have fun love us" another girl said

"One we don't know who you are and you aren't near a attracting as anyone I've seen" Sasuke said in a cold voice. Sakura, Temari, and I tried to stop each other from laughing as the girls tried to restrain themselves from trying to 'kill' us. I walked up in front of the girls and said dangerously.

"Listen up, I don't know who the hell you people are but we are all here with someone, and if you try and get in the way I will find out what your names are!"

"So what if you find out our names what good will it do for you anyway you whore!"

"Because if I find out your names I could tell my daddy and-"

"Ah you're going to cry to your farther? Daddies little bitch!"

"How rude you didn't let me finish, anyway as I was saying I am Tenten KUNA, my mother and father runs all the Kuna spa's all around this country, all I have to do is find out your names and tell my daddy not to let you use any more of Kuna Spa treatments ever again. And by the looks of it you all use… umm… Kuna Shine the sun block it maintains the wearer and makes their skin look as shinny and beautiful like a model. **Well I got news for you if you go near us again I **_**will**_** tell my parents never to let you wear another Kuna product again and let your skin rot like you would in your graves!"** I said very dangerously. Two of them were on the verge of an emotional break down and the other ones were scared out of their minds, and they just ran away. I turned around and saw that everyone was shocked, even Neji and Sasuke were scared.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That was amazing Tenten no one could ever stand up to them, they were the best of the best and you knocked them off their thrown!" Sakura said more like yelled

"Yea that was great" Temari said

"Ok guys I get it, let it go and let's swim!"

Everyone ran into the water except us girls. I had my reasons why I didn't want to swim, I didn't know about the other ones.

"Hey guys you don't want to go swimming with the guys?" I asked

"We are waiting" Temari said

"Waiting for what?" I asked

"Waiting for the guys to ask us over to go with them, if they don't ask us to go with them then, we will just take a tan." Sakura said

"You guys really like them don't you?" I said slyly

"Yea we do, so what" Temari said

"What if I got you guys together?"

"You would do that for us?" Sakura said

"Yea, sure, why not?"

"Sakura you said that you were good at making bentos right?" Sasuke asked

"Uh yea why?" Sakura asked

"Come here I packed all this food and don't know how to cook it." Sasuke said openly

"This is your chance Sakura" I said

"Uh ok I guess I'll go" Sakura said more like stuttered and walked over.

"Hey Hinata do you want to make sand castles with me?" Naruto asked more like pleaded

"You to Hinata this is your chance too"

"A-alright I-I-I'll go" she stuttered over to Naruto and all who was left was me and Temari. Temari looked over to where Shikamaru was and understood what his look meant and walked over with a smirk on her face and his. I went back to the party planning and all the people I was going to invite, but just as I was half way through Neji walked over to me and said

"Hey you should be enjoying your self not worrying about a party."

"But if I all I do is sit back and relax, how would the party happen?"

"Well just stop for a little while just for me please?" he said softly as he got his face closer to me.

A few seconds later he made me drop my book as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his head closer to mine. I was looking into his eyes and he was looking in mine, our noses touch and in the matter seconds he smashed his lips into mine in a warm deep kiss. We got closer and closer until our bodies met. Neji's hand roamed down and did something any Neji lover would scream and die for.

Naruto: Dun Dun Dun!! What Happened? What will Tenten do about it? What will-Punch

Naruto: What was that for Sakura?

Sakura: DON'T GIVE AWAY THE STORY NARUTO YOU BAKA!!

Naruto: I wasn't going to!

Hinata walks over and gives Naruto an ice pack

Naruto: At least someone is nice to me!

Punch

Sakura: That's what you get for saying that I wasn't EVER nice to YOU

Hinata gives Naruto another ice pack

Review or I will just rap up the story and forget about it BECAUSE I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!! Next time I am going to write them down T-T Cries


	5. A Romantic Dinner

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey I can't tell if the stories are long or short and it will take about a week to make each story so sorry that it takes so long I will try to get it out earlier!!**

Back to we're left off…

Neji's hand roamed down and did something any Neji lover would scream and die for.

"Neji, Neji, Neji, you, you are you, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" I swear if he wakes up I will make sure that he never wakes up again!

"Wow he fell asleep, that stinks and it was getting interesting too!" I looked back with all I repeat ALL of them were watching and I turned red.

"Ok now we know that you guys are in love lets get Neji and you home." Sakura said I put my hand on Neji's head and looked at him, he was on fire, and he also had a small smile on his face. Sasuke looked over and saw that Neji had a smile on his face and said

"Tenten"

"Yea?"

"Neji is sick"

"How do you know?"

"When Neji smiles and he is hot he's sick" Sasuke said in a matter of fact tone

"Isn't Neji always 'hot' and 'smiles' around Tenten Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"Yea, but never has he bin like this, its bin a while since he was like this" he said

"What do you mean by he hasn't bin like this in a while?" I asked

"Well before Neji's parents died he use to be happier, but until that day, the death of his parents he never was the same and ever since you came that ice he had melted. He was all alone, until Naruto, Shikamaru, and I helped him up a little bit, but he still was so cold. Later after you came, Tenten, he said that you were one of the most beautiful people he has ever seen. And that day in homeroom when you walked in he saw you again, all those girls that were in front of us were jealous of you and started to say all of those things to us. But he told you to be his girlfriend for a reason more than just to get all those girls away; he wanted you to really be his girlfriend not just to use you. That's why he feels so hot, he's happy, he's happy that the ice in his heart finally melted away, and now he can finally move on and stop thinking about his parents. Also we all owe you a thank you Tenten for making Neji the way he is now so thanks a lot." Sasuke said full of happiness and relief

After Sasuke said that everyone thanked me, I felt happy and confused I didn't understand the confusion but I shook it off and said.

"Thanks, and since I made Neji sick I'll take him to my house and treat him, I can ask my mother to write Neji a letter to the school that I and Neji are going to stay at my place until Neji gets better."

"Tenten as much as a good plan that is; I don't think that the teachers will fall for something like that." Naruto said

"Don't worry Naruto my parents are the best at 'persuading' teachers" I said "anyway help me pick him up and take him to my place." It took a while to get there but after a few turns we got there. We took him up to my bed room. We waved our good byes and I went down stairs to let my parents know what we are doing.

I went down stairs to tell my parents, but they had a note on the counter saying _Hey Tenten we know all about it so we wrote a note going to the school saying so and so, we are going to a town called Suna and won't be back for about a month so sorry but have fun and don't get into trouble! Bye Bye! _ I don't know how they knew about all this but what ever. I started to make Neji some food for when he woke up, I made soup, with crackers, fried chicken, Mac and cheese, sticky rice, and some juice to go with it. I started to put the Mac and cheese in the pot at the same time as the sticky rice. After I got the Mac and cheese cooking I started on the fried chicken, I put it in the pan after I put it in the flour. I started to get tired and quickly untied my hair and let it fall down to my waste. I heard some one come down from the hall so I quickly turned around to see who it was…

**With Neji… **

'Uh my head, what, where am I?' I looked around to see this huge room. It was all white slash peach wall color; right in front of the bed was a huge flat screen TV with surround sound, next to it there was a walk in closet on the side. A huge dresser on the other side and a heart shaped mirror. The dresser stretched across the whole side of the room, there was a small couch on the end of the bed. The bed's color was oddly blue, and there was a door that leads to the bathroom and oddly it was all red but, whatever. 'Sniff sniff' some thing smells good I think it's down stairs, I better be careful I still am not in full recovery. After getting lost three times I finally found the source of the smell…

Back to reality… Tenten POV…

I turned around and saw Neji leaning on the wall still red.

"Neji you, what are you doing down here?" I asked nervously

"Well I smelled something good and I wanted to see what it was" He said

"If you were kidnapped and smelled something good would you still follow your nose?"

"Well if the food smelled as good as you look then yes" He said slyly

"Well if that's true then we must be more careful with you."

"…"

"Anyway, let's go get you something better for you to wear." I said tiredly. I motioned Neji to follow me. Turning about five times in the halls we came to my parent's room. It was bigger compared to mine. It had a Vanity table it was white with blue linings. That table is anything that a girl could want, make-up, brushes, comes, manicure set, pedicure set, head mask equipment, and anything else you could imagine. My mom had a walk in closet that was bigger than mine with my father's right next to it. On my dad's side of the room he had a the things a boy could want He had his own kind of table, it had all kinds of video games, the highest computer technology, all the systems possible even some that have never came out, and lots of other things too. Neji and I walked over to my dad's walk in closet, we walked in and I said

"You can wear anything that you want, but make sure that you put it back ok." I said in a small voice

"Yea, sure, I'll put them all back."

"Thanks, I'll be right back" I said. I quickly walked back to my room and went to change.

**With Neji…**

I walked in it was huge all right but what could I wear? I heard Tenten say to put some pj's on and I started to look for something to wear. After about five minutes of looking I gave up. I walked over to the bed and sat down; I saw a picture of Tenten when she was a little girl. She looks just like her mother the same long hair eye color, body type, but oddly she doesn't take after her father much. Maybe she gets the lounging for her father I don't know. I noticed something they were all in their pajamas I saw what her father was wearing and started to look for it the his closet.

**With Tenten…**

I quickly walked down to my room and changed into my pajamas, which is something like kimono. It was all yellow with red lining, and it had a red sued in dragon that wrapped around me. I walked down back to the kitchen to make sure that all the food didn't burn. Thankfully it didn't it was already done and ready to serve. I got a few plates and set the table so that if you wanted something you could scoop it up and put it on your plate. I went to dim the lights like we always did to set a mood. I was bored so I went to turn on the music; the song was 'Until the End of Time' by Justin Timberlake." Neji came down stairs with something on that made me shocked. He was wearing the same robe as me but it was all yellow with red linings and a yellow sued in dragon. He had his hair out and walked over right across the table from me. Neji read the look on my face and said

"What is something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"No it's just that, what we're wearing is something my parents first wore when they…" I couldn't finish it I don't know why but I couldn't finish what I was saying. Neji looked over and understood.

"I think I know it was, it was a-"

"It was the first time they ever made love to each other."

"But how can that be? I saw you in a picture with your parents with the same clothing on, that can't be the first time they made love to each other."

"Think Neji, can't you wear something more than once?" I said as I finished the food on my plate (She ate first and finished first Neji didn't finish yet); I got up and put my plate I the dish washer and walked through the double doors to the living room. Neji got up and followed my afraid of getting lost. He walked in and gasped. On the right there was a view of the outdoor pool a hot tube with lights around the edges to see where you are walking, there was a garden of flowers behind; the door was a long sliding glass door. The living room was just a beautiful, there was a large T.V. at the front of the room on the wall, it had a wooden entertainment center with CDs on all sides under the T.V.; there was some pictures on the top. The wall paint was a soft color of red with matching red couches with legs carved to perfection. It had a fan above head that was also carved to perfection. Since the room was big and the color was a soft red it made the room look beautiful and the lights were dimed in the center there was a small table with some flowers. I called Neji to come over and sit.

"Looks like you are getting better faster than I thought" I said trying to change the subject

"I improve fast then most people normally do" He said quietly, just enough so I could hear him. I lifted my arm and pointed to the symbol on the wall. Neji looked over and saw the two dragons that we wearing. He got up and looked at all the names of the people of my family past on and on and on. Under the two dragons was a chart of the family names, each of my followers, grandparents, ancestors, and every lover that came into the family

"Why isn't your name on the chart? And why is there a scratch mark here?"

"My name is not on there because I am not fully the owner of Kuna Spa's, and the scratch marks are the boy that I loved but he died. He was the first love but I never told you guys too sad to tell, sorry" I said sadly "Once I get married and all that crap my name will be full put on." Neji walked over to me and sat down and said

"Tenten with me or not I want you to be happy, I love it when I see that smile on your face seeing you made me happy again. Every time I see you aren't happy I will come over and try to make you happy again. After my parents died I was so upset I didn't talk to any one, not even my friends, my mother told me that when you are born you are missing a part of you heart. When you grow up you start to understand what it means, it meant that you are still not complete the last goal in life, it means you haven't found your soul mate that would make you happy. I kept that in my head ever since they died. Later in life I found out some one was moving in and I and the others were going to walk by. When we got there we saw your mom, dad, and you. When I saw you I fell in love with you, I couldn't see anything but you, I wanted to walk over and say something but you looked really busy and well beautiful. After School started I saw you walk in our home room and well I called you over to really be your girl friend, but if you have to chose who you want to marry and be with you may, all I want is you to be happy." Neji said with… passion and it kind of made me feel better.

"Neji I…I don't know what to say, really, to tell you the truth I like you the first time I saw you, but when I saw all those girls on you I knew that one of them might have been your, or your might not have liked me, or something like that. But what you did that day I was shocked I never had that happen to me before. So I pretended to act like I didn't like you to see what kind of a person you were. And just to sum it up I loved you Neji." I said blissfully like I was admitting me wanting to get married to him. The song changed to Misty's Song (Sorry I was listening to this song and set a good mood for me). We looked at each other for what felt like forever, I wanted to sit here like this forever but Neji took his arms and wrapped them around me in a deep heart warming hug. We were like that for about three minutes. Them Neji looked at me again and pecked me on the lips, so I took over and gave him a better deeper kiss. There was a wave of passion and feelings in the air; the temperature was rising each second we held that kiss. Neji broke the kiss to breathe. Then he slammed his lips back on to mine and said

"Tenten I know that you are only 16 and I am 17 but I… I… I want you so badly right now" he said in my ear I felt a cool tickle down my back and said

"Neji I want to too but, what might happen to me? I mean like with if I get you know pregnant? What will my parents think and who will take care of the baby or, what if, and-"

"Tenten I won't if you tell me not too"

"I… I… um…"

"I'll let you think about it, in the mean time I'm going to go to bed"

"Alright good night Neji"

"Night"

"…"

"Um Tenten"

"Yea?"

"Uh never mind"

"Okay night I'm going to stay here for a while"

"Okay don't stay up too long" Neji said his last words before leaving.

**With Neji…**

Great why didn't I tell her? Smooth Neji smooth. If you don't tell her you might break her heart. (Inner Neji comes in _Italics.) And after all you've been through with her too Neji I am ashamed. _Who are you in my head? _I am your, um, uh, you schoolmate. _What? _No one falls for that any more? Anyway I am the one in your head giving you any kind of dream I want. _What? Any way what do you want? _I want to talk to you mister. _What are you now my father? _No I'm not I just don't understand why you didn't just kept on going with the love making!! _Ok now I know that my small friend is perverted. _Well that's not really what I was going to tell you. _Well then what were you going to tell me? _That Tenten girl was huge boobs!! Wow Neji you really out done your-self this time good boy!! _Leave me alone and don't ever talk to me again do you hear me?! _Ok that's really not what I meant, what I meant to say is that why didn't you tell her that you were already getting married to another girl? Do you know how much you might hurt her?? _Yea I thought about that I was going to tell her um… tomorrow. _Sure you were, just make sure that she doesn't find out from any one but you or things will turn out like 'Hell' trust me I would know. _ Fine I'll tell her tomorrow and that's the end of it.

Hey um soooo sorry this takes so long but I will try to update it sooner I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if any ideas on the next chapter let me know and REVIEW!! PLEASE DO IT FOR THE BUNNIES AND MONKEYS DON'T DISSAPIONT THEM!!

**( ) ( )  
( 0.0 )  
( )**

_**( )( )**_

(")(")


	6. On The Runway

Chapter 6

**So sorry that it took so long but I made it longer! The reason it took long is because my internet wasn't working so I took advantage of it and made it longer! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

**With Neji…  
**

Waking up to the best smells you can smell in the morning. I woke up smelling the sent of eggs, bacon, grits, toast, sausage, pancakes, and waffles. I didn't want to get up because the bed was so nice and comfortable, but I also heard some music blasting too. So I made my way down the stairs following the sent of food. Once I got down stairs I saw Tenten… dancing? She was dancing to the song 'Shake It Off' the remix. She was cooking at the same time as the beat. Every time there was a blast from the base she would flip pancakes or scrap the eggs; it was amazing how she could do that and not burn her self or mess up. She kept on dancing and cooking. Soon after the food was done cooking she started to still dance and now serve the food on the table; unaware that I was sitting at the other end she kept on putting the food no the table as if I wasn't here. She finished at the same time as the song and took a bow with her back to me.

**Back To Reality…**

I heard some one clapping I looked around quickly and saw Neji sitting at the table.

"How long have you been there Neji?" I said nervously

"From around the middle of the song to the end" he said with a sly smile

"S-so, um, d-do you like the food I cooked?"

"If you like it then I will too." He smirked, dame you Neji and your dame hot smile! We ate in quietly the whole time.

"Hey Tenten, what do you do with the food left over?"

"Well most of the time it's me, mom and dad, and well, we finish most of it, but at times like this we donate food to many others that are in need of it. I know that you might not understand but that's ok."

I went to go get something in my room as I left Neji in the living room to pick a song. As I got to my room I called Hinata, Sakura, and Temari. I told each of them to wear their sexiest outfits, but make it in a mortar cycle kind of theme, and bring your hottest swim suit. For many reasons I told them to do that, one to mess with the guys and two to have some fun. I ran down the stairs to see that Neji oddly already was dressed.

"Hey, Tenten, is it ok if I invite the guys over?"

"Yea, as long as you guys don't mess up the house or get into trouble. The girls and I are going out so be good." With that said I grabbed the keys to the house and left Neji the spare keys. I went to go pick up the girls but since I wasn't allowed to drive yet I had to walk. I was wearing I see through shirt with a leather jacket that went just below my chest with three straps that go across, and elbow length sleeves. I wore jeans that went a little past my knees and had a white mark '_Rw' _at the bottom on the right side of my leg. I had high heels shoes on that were leather; it ran up my leg to the point under my knees so you couldn't tell if I was wearing long or cut jeans. My hair was in two pony tails that went down in front of my chest. I had lip gloss on with black shaded glasses which gave me a sexy rebel look.

Till the point I got Sakura, Hinata, and Temari they were looking some what like me. Temari was wearing Jeans that went down to her ankles with black heels that were about three inches; her shirt was black with a long jacket that went down to her ankles, it was all leather with buttons going all down the front of her open jacket. She had no make up on, with black shaded glasses too. Sakura was a whole other story. She had long boots that went all the way up her legs, about seven inches below her thighs. And just at the end of the end of her boots was a short black skirt. She had a dark shade of blue shirt on, and she had a long leather jacket that went just past her short skirt, each button had a strap on it that also had a sliver metal band going across each strap. She also had on a light shade of red lip stick on. Hinata I thought that she was this quiet innocent little girl but, hell, she proved me wrong! She had this long black shirt with a slit coming up the right side up to her mid thigh. She had boots that looked like they were folded at the top that reached a few inches below her knees. She didn't have a leather jacket on but it looked like one; it went like a normal jacket short sleeves and waist level. She didn't have any make up or sun glasses on but that was fine.

"Hey, Tenten, where are we going?" Temari asked

"We are going to a place called the 'The Runway' I know it sounds very weird but trust me only certain people can get in."

"What's in it?" Sakura asked

"We need some money for the party right? Well I thought about what my parents went to when I was little they were talking about it and they said that they got some money too."

"But aren't you rich Tenten?" Hinata asked

"Yea I am but that's a little different than my spending money, I want to save that for some thing special!"

"But what do we have to do in 'The Runway'?" Temari asked

"You'll see, I don't want to tell you now"

When we walked up to The Runway the girls noticed what the sign said and yelled.

"Tenten we can't go in there it's… it's… not right." They all yelled except Hinata she just blushed.

"Calm down guys it's not like you have to" I said **(NTR: All readers don't worry you will find out the name of the place in once I describe the place!) **We walked and saw looks of things that only adults should see only. The place looked like a night club; flashing lights, girl's 'dancing' on other guys or alone, a bar, a run way **(There is a reason why it's called a The Runway!)**, and last but _least_ the bathroom or as Tenten called it the 'girls and boys may enter and do things' room.

"Well guys, welcome to The Runway…" They looked at me like they were about to die of cores not Hinata she was just scared.

"Tenten, what is this place?!" Sakura asked again

"Ok guys we are going to split up my parents know four guys that have a lot of money and are in dept of us because of something I can't tell you of, but this is what you are doing each one of you are going to go up on stage and-"

"WAIT ONE MINUTE TENEN WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sakura yelled

"Let me finish, you guys _and _me are going up on stage and 'showing off' the object is you want to get the highest amount bet on. If one of us wins we have get a trophy and 50,000 dollars of cash, and the other reason I can't spend money is because I am a kind of grounded from spending things till three weeks, the reason I took some money from my parents but it was needed because of reasons. Any way come on I'll talk to the guard."

We walked up to this huge guy that made us look like five year old kids. He looked at the girls and said.

"Leave you aren't on this list." He said as he showed us the list. I took it and pointed to the first name on the list; he started to laugh.

"You aren't Kina Kuna or Konto Kuna-" I cut him of and said

"I'm Tenten Kuna daughter of Kina and Konto Kuna, and by the looks of it you use Kuna face products Kuna… spot I think it's a product you apply to the face and masks all unwanted bumps, pimples, and more, am I right?" I said the man looked at me with so much sorrow someone could laugh. He bowed his head in honor and said his apologizes as we walked by. I took them to the bar and signed us up and went to a changing room.

"Ok guys this is were the sexy swim suits come in we will all go up at once because I asked. Just follow me and you will be alright. Our affect is emotional feelings it's when you mach your emotion to what you wear like if you are a soft color then you have a light emotion, got it?"

"Yea"

"Got it, Cha!"

"…"

"Alright let's change!" After we changed I looked at the girls and swear all the guys out there would die of a nose bleed.

**With the Boys… **

"So… what do you guys want to do?" Naruto said trying really hard to start people talking.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey! Now that I think about it, where are the girls at?" Naruto said knowing that Neji or Sasuke would say something

"They went to The Runway or some thing" Shikamaru said

"Hey! I know that place!" Naruto said to everyone's surprise

"Naruto how do you now that place? And _why_ do you know that place?" Sasuke asked

"Because a friend of mine took me there _by accident _and found out aboutit."

"Do you know what is in it and where it is?" Neji asked questionably

"Yea, its a few blocks down the street from here, why?"

"Nothing"

"Wait a minute Neji did Tenten take all of the girls including Hinata?"

"Yea, so, what about her?"

"That place is only meant for the eyes of 18 and older things happen to girls that go there!!"

"What?!"

"What?!"

"…"

"Come on lets go now Naruto show us where that place is NOW!!" Neji said darkly. Naruto quickly got up as the boys followed him.

**With the Girls…**

Sakura was wearing a two piece suit. It was a dark blue color it looked like a giant head band around her chest but covered her chest only; the thing about it was that it had a slit on the side that made it look like it was going to rip but I knew that it wouldn't. She had a long arm gloves on each arm; it started on her wrist and ended about three inches below her shoulder. The bottom was like a mini shirt three inches too short, and of course something under it. Hinata was a totally different story. She had on a two piece to my surprise, the top_ looked_ like a sports bra, and it was lavender. The bottom was shorts that looked just like Sakura's shirt. One thing that would make all those guys out there die of a nose bleed is the fact of her chest! I am no peeping tom or a pervert but I know this for a fact that top she is wearing makes her chest poke out a LOT! Anyway, Temari has a problem with the color red; she has a top on that is red, obviously, what looks similar to something like a swim suit top that ties in the back then a red shirt that tied on her thigh. The bottom was also like a bikini and there was a red long shirt with a slit going up one side that was tied together. The only thing is that it was all red!! But at least she had a black fan Yay! **(Not the Big one people sorry! It's about as big as her upper body!) **Last I had something that would make Neji, one die of a nose bleed, two kill any one who would whistle, stare, or touch me, and three hormones over load. I don't mind one or two but three…uh… let's hope that, that doesn't happen. Anyway, I wore a blue two piece it was kind of small for me but I didn't care. It was like a bikini but it was attached in the front; just like a top of one in the front there was a small lined shaped that went down to my stomach, it was a diamond shaped in the front and wrapped around to the back to a tie. Then the rest was just like the bikini but it was connected. I had on a black necklace, dark eye shadow, and dark blue lipstick that matched my suit.

"Ok, girls its looks like we will win with what we have ok this is how we do it, we will go out one person at a time showing off our mood and suit. But I made it easy for you guys. Sakura your first, your mood is mean and a 'hard to get' or 'I going to show off in front of you and you can't touch' kind of girl. Understand?"

"Cha!"

"Good, Hinata your next, yours is soft and quiet. Got it?"

"Uh, yes."

"Temari your next, yours is a 'I'm sexy and there's no question about it!' girl. Under-" she cut me off

"Yea, Yea, whatever."

"Last is me I didn't put this order so don't get all mad at me! But mine is 'I'm a dark lover so be careful or I might bit you' blah, blah, blah"

"Last thing that you will need to know is that each of you will get a song as you show off your 'mood' or whatever you want to show off; Sakura your song is 'Me and You' by Cassie, Hinata your song is 'Feelin' Good' by the Pussycat Dolls, Temari your song is 'Long way 2 Go' by Cassie, and me, I have 'So Excited' by Janet Jackson. Any questions ask me now or before our turn." **(NTR: Really you can ask me questions about anything even the songs I came up with, no they are real songs)**

"I have a question, when is it our turn?" Sakura asked

"We're last"

"Yea, Cha!"

"Any more questions?"

"Yea, what if we don't win?" Temari asked

"That won't happen, there are always winners, first gets 50,000 and first place trophy, second gets 10,000 and second place trophy, third gets 5,000 and third place trophy, and if the performance is that bad then they get nothing but a laugh."

"But if this place has competitions then why don't others know about it?"

"They do, this place is a lay back and watch place, like people say, don't judge a book by its cover."

**With the guys…**

"Naruto are we there yet?" a pissed off Hyuga said

"We are almost there" Each of the boys were wearing a kind of robe or kimono _like _robe, the only difference is that it didn't have an obi, Naruto wore a orange with blue lining robe, Sasuke wore a dark blue robe with darker blue clouds on it the lining was a little lighter than the dark blue, Neji had on a white robe with black lining, Shikamaru wore a brown robe with a darker brown as the lining.

"Naruto, you never answered the rest of my question." Neji said even more pissed off

"W-well… um… m-mostly girls go there and-" he looked at Neji who just got more pissed off then at Sasuke who was at the same level as Neji and Shikamaru who looked a little annoyed.

"Girls go there and do what?!" Sasuke said darkly

"I'll tell you if you promise not to kill me!"

"Tell us _now_" Neji said so… bloodcurdling

"U-u-u-um, th-they g-go there and g-get w-with other guys a-and u-u-um d-do t-th-things a-and s-sh-show off." You could mistake Naruto for Hinata for how much he stuttered.

"Naruto, you better pray that they aren't there or you are in some deep trouble." Sasuke said as they made there way to The Runway's door.

**Back with the girls…**

"Ok, you guys got what you are doing, because we are next!"

"Yea"

"Cha!"

"Yes"

"Good, let's watch this group" The only problem with this group is every thing, they didn't do the right thing that they were assigned, they were whores by the way they looked which I don't want to describe. They looked bad and they stumbled a lot too. This might really be the group I was talking about the one who doesn't get jack. Well it was our turn and Sakura was first…

**Back to reality…**

The boys walked in one they were apart of the greatest families in the country, the Hyuga head family, the Nara head family, the Uzumaki head family(even if they were all killed, they were still famous), and the Uchiha (Same with the Uzumaki family) and every one knew them. They walked in and heard the music 'Love in this club' playing. They saw the girls that were on a looked discussed, they were awful! Then they herd that there was one more group that was going to perform, the music changed to 'Me and You'. They saw Sakura walk out, she walked up and down the runway guys whistled and tried to get up on the stage and pull her into the crowd. She rejected them and pushed them back into the crowd, and then she did a few poses and stopped at the end of the run way with a small pose both hand on her hips and she swished her hair back and stood there as the lights went out. Sasuke stared with his mouth open and eyes huge like this O.O

The song faded into 'Fellin' Good' as Hinata walked out. All the men in the crowd started to snap and wolf whistle at her. She walked up and down the runway looking innocent and cute, she spun around slowly and when the song stared to get happier she looked happier too, and then she went back to her-self, she made her self look like she was relaxed. Last she walked over next to Sakura were she stayed in her pose, Hinata did a few more poses and then stopped with her looking soft and innocent with a finger by her cheek just as it ended. The lights faded along with the song. Naruto looked just like Sasuke. The lights slowly came back on with the song 'Long Way 2 Go' as Temari came out. Temari walked around the run way and looked hard to get she walked up and down she looked at the men in the crown and smirked, all of them wolf whistled. She looked at them again and looked away uninterested she rolled her eyes a few time at the men, and kept walking she reached out to a random guy and said you got a long way to go at the same time as the music and walked away. She started to pose and walked over to Hinata and Sakura who were still in there pose. She made her own which looked like she had her arms crossed and looked away uninterested and stubborn. Shikamaru was on the floor with the same expression as Naruto and Sasuke. The lights dimed just like the song, and then my song, 'So Excited,' came up along with the lights. I walked out very slow, the lights were flashing I looked at a few men and some had a nose bleed some wolf whistle. I pulled out my hair and let it flow down my back. I whipped my hair in a guy's face I rolled my hips a little and teased a guy. One jumped up on stage and grabbed me be the waist I looked at him in a very sexy lustful look and he had a nose bleed and I pushed him off me and he fell into the crown the song was ending so I walked over to Temari, Hinata, and Sakura and did a small pose of my own. I had one arm all the way up and another holding my elbow and my left leg was stuck out a little just as the song ended. Neji had a major nose bleed no the floor next to Shikamaru. Then the remix to the song 'So Excited' came on we kicked our shoes off into the crown and started to dance to the song… The boys looked up and saw us dancing just like Janet Jackson did in her video four other guys came up to us and started dancing with us… **(I can't describe the dance but look it up on YouTube and watch it so you get an idea of how they are dancing it's called 'So Excited') **

After the end of the song they called all the groups up there were four others.

"The third place winners are the 'Girls with the Flame,' in second place who did the talents, the Girls with talent, 'The Tamers,' The announcer said as they squealed and our first place winners are the hottest girls here, the one who gave the most nose bleeds, the fantastic 4, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, and Tenten!" The girls twitched at the word fantastic 4 but were happy none the less. A song started to play it was 'I Can Do Magic' by Charlie Wilson. We looked into the crown and all of us saw the guys heading for us with smirks. A guy walked over to us and gave us flowers a trophy with 50,000 dollars in it. The guys walked up on the stage and picked us up and took us down off the stage. The five girls that didn't win any thing yelled and said

"Hey! Did you not forget about us every one got something, those first place whores got more than there share too!" one of them yelled, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto turned around but Shikamaru and Temari were making out by the door. Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto put us down as they started to walk over; we stopped them as we walked over. We got back on stage as they said…

"You whores got more than you deserve and you shouldn't have won anyway!" the shortest one said with a finger in my face. Sakura walked over and said

"You shouldn't be talking short stuff!" she yelled as they got into a staring contest

"The reason we got them is because they are ours they were with, us not you, they have nothing to do with this!" I yelled the one that looked like the head of the group looked at me and said…

"Shut up whore!" She said as she slapped me hard. My face looked away Neji jumped up to me and asked…

"Are you ok, Tenten?"

"Yea!" I said as I punched her in the stomach then the face, the men in the crowd yelled Cat fight some started to place bets on who would win. She got back up and tried to throw another punch back but I moved to the side and she fell flat on her face. I started to walk away but she tripped me and I fell, Neji ran over to me and asked…

"Are you ok, Tenten?" with worry in his voice

"No, I'm not, Neji promise me this one thing"

"What?"

"Don't stop me" I got up I spread my legs out a little to get some balance I put one hand behind my back and the other in front of me (like Lee's fighting style). The other girl got up and started at me, she charged and was about to throw a punch at me. I dodged every punch like I wasn't even trying, just when she dropped her guard a little I sent ten punches to her stomach, I kicked her three times to get her in the air a bit I jumped in the air and kicked her which that cent her flying, I quickly sped off at amazing speeds and just before she hit the wall I delivered a punch to her stomach her coughed up some blood. Happy with what I have done I whispered to her…

"That was the second time, one more time you are done for" I said

"What did I do the first time?" She said, I let go of her and pulled my hair up into the two buns I once had on, every one gasped I looked around; Neji was mixed between shocked and surprised and with a small smirk on his face.

"Like I said don't mess with me, _I'm full of surprises" _

Naruto: Wow Tenten I didn't know you could do that!

Sakura: Yea that was cool!

Neji: You guys were to ask those questions until the next chapter!

Tenten: Neji it's ok, it's not a problem!

Neji: Yes it is Tenten those questions they asked aren't asked until the chapter for a reason! It creates sup-

Tenten kisses Neji

Tenten: Will you be quiet now?

Neji: Only if I get another one

Tenten gives Neji another kiss

They start to make out

Naruto: Ewe

Sakura: Shut up Naruto you know if that has you and Hinata you would love it!

Hinata walks over and hears what Sakura says and passes out

Naruto runs over to Hinata and comforts her

Sakura: As Naruto does that let us know this chapter was!"

Sasuke walks over and kisses Sakura

They start to make out


	7. I Lost My love

HI

HI! I want to tell you something I'm doing something a little different now every time we are with the girls it will be Tenten's POV and when it's with the boys it's in Neji POV got it? Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7

"Tenten I didn't know you could do that! Where did you learn those moves?" Neji asked surprisingly

"Well I did take marshal arts since I was a kid, after that I passed and went on to Kun Fu and again I passed" I said. We were heading back to my house, still in our swim suits the boys wrapped us up in their robes since we left our clothes back at The Runway.

"Hey! Why are you guys all dressed up like that?" Sakura asked all the guys looked at each other scared they didn't know what they were up against, and the fact that they didn't tell anyone their secrets.

"Well, um, we are going out!" Naruto yelled

"Are you going to take us too?" Temari asked Shikamaru slyly

"Um, well, it's family business and we don't want you to go because it would be really boring and um, well it's, you know, business." Neji said more like lied

"Neji, we aren't stupid we all know that you guys are lying to us" I said with satisfaction and a sing-song voice, the guys looked at Neji like he had all the answers, just as Sasuke spoke up.

"To tell you the truth we are going to get a picture taking and we have to eat with high upper class men. Like Neji said business." Sasuke said it like he won, but Temari, Hinata, Sakura, and I knew they were lying.

"Ok we believe you" I said, I looked over at them and their face looks like they just got out of telling the truth. Soon we got there and we changed into something a little more comfortable.

"We'll see you guys later ok" Neji said and gave me a kiss on the check, so did Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto, we didn't really accept their kiss but we took it like there was nothing wrong.

"Bye Neji, I love you… a lot." I said to him he looked at me a little surprised but smiled back and gave me a peck on the lips, he turned around and made a small frown not thinking I wouldn't see it.

"Bye Sasuke I really love you please be careful." Sakura said with so much worry in her voice, it made her look like she was about to cry, she did, she started to cry. Sasuke lifted her chin up and gave her a deep kiss. He looked at her and said…

"Sakura, I'll come right back to you just to make you happy again please don't cry ok" He kissed her again a little deeper. He looked at her again and looked away looking so hurt, and about to cry him self he walked over to Neji and waited for Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Naruto, will you come right back?" Hinata asked looking on the verge of breaking down and crying. Naruto looked at her and said…

"Hinata don't cry your going to make me cry too, if you don't cry I'll bring back some flowers to you in a surprise" Naruto winked at her and she blushed hard, also knowing that he just ruined the surprise by telling her what he was doing. Naruto gave her a quick kiss and left to wait with Neji and Sasuke.

"Hey, will you come right back to me, we didn't finish our little 'session,' promise you'll come right back to me and-" Shikamaru cut her off with a ruff kiss; it almost looked like they were making out. Temari had a small tear fall from her face. When they broke up for a breath Temari was crying, she looked away from Shikamaru, he looked sad and slowly walked over to Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto. They all looked at us one last time before shutting the door. I started to cry harder I knew they were lying to us and won't admit it.

They walked out the door, we didn't hear any foot steps but we saw that they ran back in looking heartbroken Neji ran up to me and kissed me hard; I hit the wall but I didn't care we kissed for what seem like forever. I looked over and saw that the same thing was happening to me to my friends, they were all being kissed. Neji looked me in the eye and said…

"Tenten no matter what happens to me, doesn't matter how far we get separated I'll still love you, no matter what." Just as he said that I started to cry again even harder. I slowly rolled down the wall and put my head to my knees and cried. Neji walked away disappointed with himself. The guys walked out as we all started to cry, until we knew that they were far enough we all changed our moods from sad and depressed to pissed off and annoyed, of course Hinata just looked a little angry.

"How dare they lie to us, I think we should follow them to see what they are up to!" Sakura said

"I'm with you Sakura, why wouldn't they take us with them even if it's just 'business' they could tell the truth at least!" Temari stormed

"What are we going to do? They could be already there by now?" Hinata said to every one's surprise

"We're good looking and it's not too late out" Temari said looking out the window "and if they didn't go too far we could asked people which way they went."

'True, but we can't go looking all average they said it was fancy right so all we have to do is go there in style, play cool, and see what the guys are doing." Sakura said

"Right, I have tons of kimonos so we can blend in, and I have a few back up plans just in case we can't get in" I said, we headed up to my room and picked out the kimonos we wanted to wear, I didn't think that this has ok but I wanted to know what they were doing anyway.

**With the Boys… (Neji POV)**

"Do you think that we should have told them what we are doing?" Naruto said guilty

"Yea, I think so if they found out where we are going we are as good as dead" Shikamaru said

"No we won't be dead, we will lose them" Neji said as a tear rolled down his cheek

"Don't worry they'll understand I'm sure of it." Naruto said trying to cheer me up knowing it was a lie.

"Naruto you know that they won't listen, the best thing we can do is tell them our-selves because if they found out now their own it would be worse." Sasuke said thinking about what would happen if they did find out.

"Well all we have to do if make sure they don't find out" Shikamaru said. We walked up to this huge building, the Hyuga manor; we were going to have it at the Uchiha house hold but no one could help prepare for party plans. Once we got there we went to the main seats which were located at the front. They were in what appeared to be a dinning room but it was all decorated in a wedding form. A tall man and another man both dressed in very expensive clothing came over to us. I knew one of them was my uncle, Hiashi, and the other one looks like Shikamaru's dad.

"Shikamaru, will you, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto please follow me to the main hall we would like to have a word with you." Shikamaru's dad said. They walked over with them to a hall way near the main hall.

"Listen, there is a little problem with our requests, some people are being to think that you'll are going out with others, other than the ones we pick for you." Hiashi said

"Why don't you go out with the ones we've chosen you to be with?" Nara's farther questioned

"We don't like them, we don't want anything to do with them we all loved some one else other than the ones you've picked for us" Sasuke said demanding

"Sasuke, you said that you would marry to restore your family name correct?"

"No, I said that I would marry to restore my family name for love only not for others wills or peace between families" Sasuke said

"Well what about you Neji don't you still love the girl we've picked for you?"

"No, I never did, the moment you picked her I knew that she wasn't for me, just the way she looked scared me and when she looked at me with that smile of hers, she would wink as if she were trying to tell me something like 'meet me in my bed room later tonight' or 'Neji I love you, you can do me any way you want,' it's disgusting" I said

"Really the girl I'm with is too… serious and the times she's not she's all hyper too much for me to handle even for me!" Naruto said "She is nothing I like"

"Don't get me started on the girl you put me with, she likes non stop shopping and not to mention she's a girly girl, I hate girly girls they annoy me to no end, I want some one who is a little… tougher." Shikamaru said thinking about Temari. We were all thinking about the girls; we couldn't stop thinking about them. It hurt to think about them and know that you are getting married to the opposite kind of person you would like. We didn't know that there were four other girls spying on us with a pissed off atmosphere.

**Back to the Girls… (Tenten POV)**

"Hey guys, um, I don't think this is a good idea, I mean if they don't want us to know then what we are if we don't listen to them. They could be hiding something but what if it's a surprise… for us." I said hoping they would agree.

"Well, I do believe Naruto, and he did give me this." Hinata lifted her hand and it showed a sixteen carrot silver ring on her _right_ hand. **(Not the left people she is not getting married)**

"Hinata, when did he get you that are you getting married in the future?" Sakura spilled out thousands of questions to her.

"Sakura stop asking so many questions, anyway tell us what happen when he gave you that!" I yelled

"Well it's a long story but I'll make it short" Hinata said with 'color' in her voice "It started when we went to the beach, Naruto had called me over to do sand castles with him. He made the sand castles as I mad the little ring that goes around it he told me it was wrong and told me to put the giant ring in front of the castle. I didn't understand why until he told me by showing me. He lifted me up on his shoulders and I looked down and it looked like a ring. I looked in the center of the castle top and saw something flash. I got down and saw that it was a ring. I was too shocked to say anything he wrapped his arms around me and said that this is his promise. It was a promise ring."

"Oh my god Hinata that is so sweet of him, Sasuke gave me something too!" Sakura said as she pulled out half of a yin and yang symbol. Her half was the white one and that meant Sasuke's was the black one.

"Sakura tell us how you got yours" Temari said

"Well it happened at the beach too; he called me over to make something to eat with him. He told me to get out the sandwiches; he said he tried to make them and wanted me to try it without looking, so he blind folded me. I took a bite out of it and loved it I kept eating it and eating it; I took off the blind fold and Sasuke looked at me with his sexy smirk" Sakura started to day dream about him but I snapped her out of her trace. "Anyway he told me that there was something on my face I started to touch my face every where, I couldn't find anything, then he told me that I knocked it down on my neck so I looked down and saw it the necklace it was beautiful. He told me to come here in the sexist of voices with an even sexier smirk on. I crawled over on top of him and we started to make out, he lay down so I was on top of him making out. When I let go for air our necklaces were connected he looked at me and we kissed again slower." Sakura said blushing like mad.

"Hey you aren't the only one who got a make out session, me and Shikamaru got a little lucky." Temari said smugly

"Aren't we too young to have sex?" Sakura asked not knowing what she just said. Every one looked at her like she just gave a monkey bleach in stead of water and laughed as it died. We let it sink in for a moment and she turned red.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that Temari"

"It's ok, it kind of looked like we did do that but we didn't"

"Did you get something Tenten? I got a bracelet that glows when I'm near Shikamaru's bracelet, you guys shouldn't know how he gave it to me it would scar you for life."

"No I didn't get anything from Neji" Tenten said miserably

"Don't worry Tenten; Neji might get you something soon I mean it could be something better than what he gave us altogether." Hinata said trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks Hinata, do you guys want to go out somewhere?" I asked

"No I would like to stay inside, I'm a little tired and it's seven o'clock." Temari said

"Tired of what? Making out?" I said

"No, Tired of talking and stalking"

"I'm not going to asked who and why you are stalking."

"Where are you going Tenten?" Hinata asked

"I'm going out for a walk why?"

"I'll go with you."

"You shouldn't something could happen"

"Another reason I should go with you" I looked at her and gave up we walked out the door leaving Sakura and Temari alone in the house. Me and Hinata walked over to the park and started to walk down the path that leads to a trail in the woods.

"Tenten what's on your mind you don't look as good as you normal do."

"It's well I don't know what to think any more Hinata, I think I trust Neji at the same time I don't"

"Is it because they lied to us?"

"Yea, they could be out and going to get with another girl or-" Just thinking that they would cheat on us made me cry. We sat down on the next bench. I cried in Hinata's shirt.

"It's ok Tenten they wouldn't cheat on us" we sat there for about a few minutes, unaware that three men were watching, waiting, for the right moment to attack.

**Back with the Boys… (Neji POV)**

"Ok guys we under stand we will discuses this with the head families. You may leave if you wish to" Hiashi said with a bow. We left as soon as possible, we walked all the way back with no one talking not even, Naruto said anything. When we got in we saw Temari sleeping and Sakura was sitting down with a drink. Neji and Naruto looked around.

"Where is Tenten?" I said

"And Hinata?" Naruto said

'They both went out together, we don't know where, they just left." Temari said oddly waiting up.

"What?! They went out at ten o' clock at night?!" I yelled

"It's ten o' clock already? And what's wrong with going out for a walk?" Sakura said

"Anything could happen to them! They could get hurt, kidnapped, killed, or, or even raped!" I said with dark intent to kill any one who _tried _the last two.

"Well, why don't we just go out and find them our-selves Neji because they aren't going to help us." Naruto said like his friends just betrayed them; they all looked at us like they were just struck across the face. Naruto and I walked out the door in search of Tenten and Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata, where are you Hinata!" Naruto kept yelling "Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" He kept yelling Hinata as I yelled for Tenten.

**With Hinata and Tenten…**

"Hinata, I don't know what to do any more, I can't take the fact that he, that they said they were out doing something behind our back."

"But Tenten why would they do that, I mean Naruto gave me a promise ring and Sakura got a necklace and Temari-"

"What about me Hinata, what did Neji give me to show that he really loves me?" I snapped

"I, I don't know" Hinata said sadly, I looked at her and said…

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you"

"That's ok I didn't think when I was talking" Hinata said. We heard a rustle in the bushes and quickly turned around to see what it was. Three men popped out and grabbed me and Hinata. I wasn't going down with out a fight, so I kicked him on the shin hard. The man yelled out in pain. The other man cam up to me and grabbed my mouth and waist I bit his hand harder than I did when I kicked the guy in the shin. Oddly the man squealed in pain, it was kind of funny, but I ran over to Hinata and helped her out. I kicked the man on Hinata in the back it hurt Hinata a little bit because of the kick I sent the man. I helped Hinata up and said…

"We need to run Hinata or we are dead." She nodded her head and we started to run. Four other men appeared in front of us I knew that I couldn't fight them all off two against seven hardly seemed fair. Hinata and I fought them off as best as we could, but were losing by the second. We knew that we weren't going home today.

**With Neji and Naruto… (Neji POV)**

"Neji what are going to do? We can't find them any where. Think one place we didn't look." Naruto said about to run in circles. I thought hard, then I got.

"The park, this way come on Naruto." I said as we ran off.

**Back with Tenten and Hinata… (Tenten POV)**

"Hey Hinata I know a way out of here." I whispered

"What?"

"Take my hand we are going to charge through them got it?"

"Yea"

"Ready?"

"Ready"

"GO!" We ran at a fast pace, but what Hinata didn't see that I did was a knife, Naruto, and Neji.

"Neji, Naruto over here help!" I yelled as they looked over to us.

(Picture this in slow motion)

"Hinata look out!" Naruto yelled. I looked over at where Hinata was running I saw a knife heading for her abdomen I quickly pushed her to the floor and waited for the impact. Just as the metal entered I let out a sharp cry. Every one looked at me I had blood run down the ends of my mouth. The men looked at me with shock. (Stop thinking slow motion) The men didn't waste any time they tied up Hinata I tried to fend them off but I was too weak to so I nearly passed out, I saw was Naruto and Neji getting pushed away. I called out the last thing before I passed out.

"Neji don't worry about me I'll be ok just run get away from here"

"No, no, NO, TENEN!!" Neji yelled to me but I could hardly hear him "Don't leave me not now please stay with me!" Neji managed to crawl over to me after getting punched in the stomach and say…

"Tenten I love and I will find you" he moved a little closer to me and just gave me a small kiss before I was pulled away from Neji.

"Neji!" I managed to yell

"Tenten!" He yelled back

"Ne-neji" was the last thing I said as I passed out

"Tenten! Tenten! TENTEN!!" Neji yelled his tears fell to the ground with the slight murmur saying small sounds as it hit the ground as Hinata and I disappeared into the darkness of the woods. Neji and Naruto might never see me or Hinata ever again.

Me: Nice cliffhanger what do you think? Make you want to read more, right?

Naruto: Will I get Hinata back? Will I? Will I?

Me: Yes you will soon like in the next 5 or 6 chapters

Naruto: What?!

Neji: I'll get Tenten back before Naruto right?

Me: No…

Naruto: In your face Neji!!

Me: Not you either Naruto

Naruto: What?!

Neji: smirks

Me: Stop that smirking! You guys are going to figure out a plan to save them duh!

Naruto: Let's start Neji so we have an idea of what to do in the next chapter!

Neji: Agreed

Me: There is a reason why I said you guys wouldn't get them back to the like the 13th chapter.

Naruto: What?!

Me: Yep, I can't tell you or I might give away the story so REVIEW or I'll make Hinata and Tenten…Three second pause DIE!! No I won't do that but just review anyway!


	8. One Suprise and Two Departed

Hi I don't know if you people know the boys' 'secrets' or not but you will find out in this chapter or the next

Hi I don't know if you people know the boys' 'secrets' or not but you will find out in this chapter or the next! Sorry this one's a little shorter than the other chapters but if I have enough ideas then I will make the next chapter longer!!

**Neji POV…  
**

I can't take it I'm not doing anything, what can I do? All I feel is a frozen knife that stabbed my heart and made it me cold again. Naruto won't stop crying, I won't talk to anyone any more, Sakura won't stop blaming her self for telling them not to go, Temari can't sleep any more, Shikamaru actually stays awake more, and Sasuke is constantly trying to clam do Sakura. I wish there was something I could do right now I feel like I can't do any thing. It's the fourth day into the week, the week Tenten's parents wrote that letter for me to stay home. I need to get Tenten back before the end of the week because I won't function in school with out her. Right now I need an idea who always has ideas? My inner self! **(Neji's inner self is the italics) **Hey inner self! Where are you?!

_Hey Neji my man what's with you?_

What do I do, Tenten is gone and I can't do anything about it what do I do, you are the one with all my answers.

_Well, what made her run away? Did you final tell her about the-_

No, I didn't tell her, but you are getting off topic how can I get her back?

_Well first I need to find out the reason why she's gone smart person!_

She was kidnapped

_Oh, well, first step is to get something that is trained to spy and or search like a messaging bird I, well we heard that if you get the right kind of bird it can do all kinds of good things for you and when I say all I mean ALL._

But what if the bird can't find Tenten or the place she is located?

_Think, I'm not telling you this one, but I will tell you this, the person that can help you is an old friend of yours from the Aburame family._

Shino, thanks inner self.

_I know with out you being so cold you would have never would have paid attention to your studies which would have made you smart so that made me even more smarter so thank your-self._

I ran over to Naruto's mansion ran right through the doors.

"Naruto! Come here I got an idea! Naruto!" I called him but there was no response. I looked for a clock it said two thirty, school was over so where was Naruto? I went to the next place I would find Naruto the ramen shop. He wasn't there either; the last place I looked was by the park. I saw him by the pond just sitting there looking into the water.

"Hey Neji" I was a little taking back by the fact that he knew of my presents.

"Hey Naruto… um"

"It's ok Neji I don't need you to cheer me up right now I'm fine."

"No, that's not what I going to say. I know a way to get Hinata and Tenten back." I said that and Naruto immediately brightened up.

"Really, how, what's you plan."

"Well first we need to find where they are and who's behind all this that's the first step. Then-" My phone rang the caller ID pooped up and said my uncle's name. I answered it…

"Hello"

"Neji listen, we discussed things over with the head family and we want you, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru to come to the Hyuga Compound right now. We have a small surprise for you."

"Alright uncle we'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up

"What's going on Neji? What did your uncle want?"

"Naruto go get Shikamaru, I'll get Sasuke, meet us at my place, I don't know what's going on, Hiashi said he discussed things over with the head family and said that he had a small surprise for us but let's go Hiashi doesn't like when people are late." I said that as both me and Naruto ran off to get Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Oh, Naruto!" He turned around.

"We'll talk about getting Tenten and Hinata back after this" I smiled at him and he smiled back just as we ran off.

When we got to my place Hiashi told us to go to the main hall. We all went to the main hall we saw all the 'upper class men' we told the girls, which really are the main head family members. We sat down across from them.

"So, you boys say that you don't want to marry the girls we picked out for you, correct?" one of them said.

"Yea"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Ye-ea"

"Mr. Nara, are you ok?" Hiashi questioned

"Yea he's fine it's just that he can't sleep because of what happen the other night." I said

"What happened the other night?"

"Well it's a long story see, when we came here Hinata and Tenten went out for a walk at ten o'clock at night, when we got to Tenten's house they were already gone so Naruto and I went out to find them, we saw that Tenten was trying her best to stop them by fighting." Tears started to roll down my check Naruto patted my back as I continued. "She told Hinata to charge through but Hinata was going to get stabbed so she push her out of the way and got stabbed her-self. They tied up Hinata but not Tenten and took them away." More tears ran down my face, I looked over at Shikamaru and Sasuke they both had a sorry look on their faces the head family was surprised as well they didn't think I could love some one for a long time or love at all.

"Neji, I'm… sorry for what happen to Tenten." Hiashi though on it for a second and remembered something he forgot.

"Neji, are you talking about Tenten Kuna?"

"Yea, why?"

"You won't believe me but I met her a few times before she's really sweet too. Remember back last summer the head family and I went out so much?"

"Yes, you met her?"

"Yes, she looked really board, most of the time but she knew when to talk, control her-self, and more things I would be surprised of. I went to find her parents but I couldn't find them so I asked her, we got into talking so we both know each other pretty well. I told her that the next meeting I would bring you but you said no."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but I told her that she could come over any time she wanted to." That made me happy to know that Hiashi knew Tenten.

"I know a few other girls to that you might know also you any of you know Sakura Haruno?"

"I know her" Sasuke said with a little shock in his voice "How do you know her?"

"Almost the same reason I know Tenten, did you know that her farther works for the government?"

"What?! She does?! Why didn't she tell me?!" Sasuke almost yelled

"Well I wasn't supposed to tell you that either but keep it a secret until she does soon tell you." Sasuke nodded in approval.

"Shikamaru it is very obvious that you like Temari, one day I was walking to the store to buy something and I saw you and Temari 'making out' as you young ones call it" Shikamaru blushed at the statement

"Yea we have our fun."

"Did you know that Temari's parents are the head of the government? I wasn't suppose to tell you that either but she would have told you that any way. I guess there are lot's of thing those girls didn't tell you at the same time you didn't tell them, I'm I right?"

"Yes sir" Naruto said

"Oh, Naruto, you need to be careful, Hinata is…" Hiashi motion Naruto to come over to him, he whispered something in his ear as he turned a really dark shade of red.

"Don't think of any ideas but I read that from her 'journal' as she calls it."

"Anyway Hiashi you called us here for a surprise to told me" Every one looked at Hiashi he pulled out four cases.

"If you take this it means you will marry by my choice but if you don't it means that you already have a choice of your own. You have some time I need to see them again before the end of the week all of them together if you don't them you will marry the ones we picked. Neji you said that Hinata was kidnapped too right? Please get them back I was wondering where she was and I know that she won't stay over another's guys house unless I have seen them, understood Neji?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, you all may leave" We all left right away. Once we were far enough from the Hyuga manor, Sasuke had said something.

"What if we can't get them back in time, Neji?"

"What _we_ this is me and Naruto's problem to solve, _we_ need to get them back; _we_ couldn't do anything so _we_ are going to fix it." I said "Come on Naruto"

We went back to the park to talk about the plan.

**With Tenten and Hinata… (Tenten POV)**

"Tenten? Are you awake? Tenten?" I peeked open my eyes and saw Hinata.

"Hinata, where are we?"

"We were at the airport but some one saw me looking around so they knocked me out so now I don't know where we are now."

"Do you think that they took us some where else, like across the country?"

"No, I know that I wasn't knocked out for long because the sun looked the same in the sky." Hinata and I had changed clothes but they weren't ours. Hinata had on a very tight black tank top that hugged her she had on really short shorts that were a dark blue. I had on the exact same thing as Hinata except I had on a dark blue short skit on. We both had on black shoes they were like sneakers with out any kind of laces. I looked around it look like a basement, it was nauseating there was mold and moss all over the place there was water all over the floor, I even saw a dead rat in a corner getting eaten by other little bugs. I wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. I looked around for an exit but Hinata poked me.

"Tenten look there, it's a door but they look away the stairs so we couldn't climb up." Hinata looked so scared so I gave her a hug. "Tenten I'm sorry I got you stabbed, I didn't see it and well-"

"Hinata its ok did you give this to me?" I looked down and saw what looked like a ripped shirt tied around my stomach.

"Yea, I felt guilty so I did that, the people who took us away gave us new clothes to put on, but the thing is they did say that they w-were going t-to leave y-you n-n-na-"

"Come Hinata spit it out I won't get mad" I said with a smile unseen

"Yes you will"

"You will make me mad if you don't tell me."

"Fine, they were going to leave you… (Three second pause) n-naked." I very bright blush came across Hinata's face, same with me just in anger.

"HOW DARE THEY EVEN THINK THAT!?"

"Tenten please I still think that they think we are still knocked out so lets keep it that way." Hinata said quickly and very scared.

"Sorry Hinata, I just got so up set."

"It's ok Tenten but I have a question, I remember when some other Hyugas got in trouble they were in vile pain and there eyes glowed like a light. If you hit me hard I eyes might glow so you can see if there's a window or something."

"So you are asking me to _hurt_ you so we can see a way out?" she nodded her head.

"Hinata I don't want to hit you but if it can help us sorry in advance." I slapped her across the face hard, and just like she her eyes blazed in the dark. It was beautiful; she looked around quickly and saw a small window.

"Tenten look a window we might just fit through if we try."

"Can't reach it" I said trying to reach it. "Wait I have an idea, I'll pull out the bricks so we can climb out, it will be gross but if it means to get out of here I don't care." I said as I pulled out the bricks so they were climbable I told Hinata to climb up first, she just fitted. I climbed out just as I got my whole body out but my foot got stuck!

"Tenten, some guys are heading over here hurry up or they might see us"

"Hinata pull me out!" I said in a whisper. She pulled hard and got me out we quickly ran deep into the woods.

**With Neji and Naruto … (Neji POV)**

"Naruto we need to head over to Shino's mansion you remember him right?"

"No, is he the guy with huge eye brows, energy disorder, looks nothing like his parents, trains Kun Fu with a teacher that looks just like him and is like him, says the word 'youth' too much and wears a green spandex?" Neji's eye twitched remembering him from camp one year as his room mate. One word describes that year 'HELL.'

"No, Shino is the head of tracking and spy wear." Naruto thought for a second.

"Oh! Shino Aburame right I know him!"

"Great do you know were he lives?"

"Nope!" that gave me a sad look, who knew were the Aburame family lived? Shikamaru or Sasuke might know!

"Come on Naruto we need to find Sasuke or Shikamaru, let's go!" I said as we ran off. I saw Sasuke with a girl and Sakura following them. I ran over to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura what are you doing and why is Sasuke with another girl?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out, what are you doing here?"

"I need to ask Sasuke if he knows were the Aburame Family lives. You want me to do anything about that girl I can make her go away then you pop up and have some time alone together with Sasuke and stuff."

"Alright it's a deal you get that girl away from him and you get your answers just I get mine." I walked over to Sasuke and said…

"Excuse me Sasuke, I need to talk to her" She looked at me with annoyance

"What do you want I have some stuff to do with Sasuke-kun"

"SASUKE-_KUN?!_" Sakura blew her cover "What the hell, SASUKE-_KUN_, you little bitch he is MINE!" Sasuke was about to admit the truth to Sakura or at least his _WIFE _to be was.

"He is not yours he mine we are engaged" She said with a smirk as she flashed a 3 carrot gold ring in her face. A small tear ran down Sakura's face but she wiped it away with anger coming up behind it. She looked at the girl with a sharp glare. She smirked back.

"The name is Kin so if you want to kill me go ahead." She said widening her smirk. Sakura made an even sharper glare at Sasuke, and he was a little tacking back by it. She walked up to him and said.

"How dare you, I knew you guys were lying to us about your 'business,' but the only reason why we didn't break in and see for our-selves is because Tenten told us all a good reason why we shouldn't, do you want to know why Sasuke? She trusted you and you Neji. She thought that you loved us enough that you wouldn't cheat on us. Then we all trusted you guys but now I'm telling Temari, so she won't be heart broken like I was." She said that just as Temari walked down over to Sakura.

"Sakura, Shikamaru and I are no longer seeing each other." See looked down the street and saw Shikamaru with another girl looking sad, Kin and the other girl waved and did an air five and walked away. "I always hated Ino she was jealous of me because Shikamaru liked me and not her but now she got her wish."

"See what happens if you ever lie to us we are heartbroken but Tenten told me that you aren't worth my tears!" Sakura said she walked up to Sasuke and slapped him hard across the face, there was a red mark on his face but the look on his face said that he did deserve it.

"Hey don't hit my Sasuke-kun-" She got punched in the face by Temari with blood as her reward.

"Sasuke don't ever think of seeing Temari, Tenten, Hinata, OR me ever again, it's over. Kin take good care of him and have as many kids you like, beat them for all I care. Sasuke you are nothing more than a piece of grime to me don't think of any way to get me back because I won't see you even if you are in my face." She said that just as she walked away.

"Sasuke-kun lets go do something fun so you can forget about that girl." Sasuke looked at her and said…

"No, we are not to see each other for a while I don't know why you did that but you will regret it." Sasuke said as he walked away coolly. When he was far enough away from Kin I ran over and said…

"Hey, Sasuke I have a question for you, wait up!" Sasuke stopped and faced me he brightened up a little bit and said…

"Hey Neji, what's up?"

"Nothing much, but do you know where the Aburame family lives?"

"If you are searching for Tenten and Hinata I'll tell you but I only will if you let me look too."

"Fine, just hurry up and tell me."

"Come on I'll show you."

"Wait I need to get Nar-" I was cut off by the loud mouth him-self.

"Right here Neji, I asked Shikamaru and he said that he wanted to go with us because he doesn't want to be around Ino is that ok? And he said he would take us there too." He said as Shikamaru randomly popped out behind Naruto with a smile pleading to go on his face.

"Yea you can come because I don't know when Mimi might show up I don't want the same thing to happen."

"Me neither if Kimi shows up I'll kill my-self"

"Well, we need to get going so let's go" Sasuke said. "First things first, we need to inform Hiashi and Nara's farther before we leave, Neji go tell Hiashi and Shikamaru tell your farther meet me and Naruto on Velvet St. by the park."

After that was said we broke up, I went to tell Hiashi that we'd be out for a while doing some 'guy stuff' and took off with out giving any answers to him. Mimi Momoto, it sounds like Mimi Momotoe, she's my wife to be I hate everything about her.**(I can't remember the name of the story I read but if this description sounds familiar it's because I liked that and I would like to use **_**SOME**_** of it.) **Her hair is pink like Sakura's, it goes down her back and she loves to wear them in two pony tails. Her favorite color is pink; she has dark, dark blues eyes. And Kimi Kanta, it sounds like Kimi can't ta, she's too much work, and too hyper even for Naruto. She has short brown hair just a few inches below her neck. She… well I don't want to describe her, but let me tell you this she is really, really stupid.

We met Sasuke and Naruto at Velvet St. Sasuke had a small black bag on his back, Naruto was sitting on the ground drawing a person with a girl next to it. Naruto must really miss Hinata.

"I went back home for a second to get us something for the journey to Shino's place."

"Well if everyone is here then lets go find Tenten and Hinata-" Just as Naruto said that Sakura and Temari came up to us and said.

"Neji, Tenten and Hinata were kidnapped?"

"Yea we were just about to find them why, what's it to you?"

"Tenten and Hinata are our closes friends Temari and I were looking all over for them and when we heard this we want to find them just as much." Sakura said "And we won't get in the way because Temari and I are only here for Hinata and Tenten."

"Fine you can come, but let's go before it gets too late." Neji said as we headed to Shino's house.

Naruto: What are you going to do about Sasuke and Sakura they aren't together any more and Temari and Shikamaru I don't want to lose friends I want more friends.

Me: Don't worry Naruto lots of things will happen that you might not expect.

Naruto: What's that suppose to mean?!

Me: It means anything could happen, I could make Sasuke and Sakura never talk to each other again or make them go out with some one else. But I'm not going to do that because that's jacked up.

Naruto: So… good things will happen?

Me: Yep and if people keep reading this talking stuff it will give you clues to what will happen. I'll give you another one right now it's a bit of a riddle but here it is… My allies made friends with enemies, with two ending up dying; the enemy wins and all is happy? Think about it and try and think about who will die and who will win.

Me: One more thing my 'riddle' doesn't happen until about two or three more chapters so don't get all freaked out until then! R&R!!


	9. A Makeup Journey

I hope you liked the last chapter this one might be short too but I would know…

I hope you liked the last chapter this one might be short too but I couldn't think of what else to put in the story so, yea it's kind of short but I did want it to be longer.

Chapter 9

**(Neji POV)**

During the walk we took short breaks, every one was quite when we did except me and Naruto. We would talk about different things, different jokes, songs we both liked, and random things. We became closer during this journey. As for Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru stayed quite the whole time.

"Hey Neji, don't you think that their silence is going on for too long?" Naruto whispered to me as he looked at Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru.

"Yea maybe we should get them straight again."

"I'll take Temari and Shikamaru you take Sasuke and Sakura," Naruto said "its better that way."

"You know Sasuke and Sakura better than me," Neji said in more of a whisper voice "it's better if we deal with people we know the best, its better that way"

"Fine, go tell them," Naruto said in defeat. I walked over to Temari and asked her to come with me. We walked far enough to just hear from where Shikamaru was.

"What's up Neji is there something you want?" Temari questioned

"Well yes there is something I want, I would like to ask you some questions, but the thing is that you must answer them. It's nothing outrageous it's just to make you fell better."

"I'll answer your questions but if they do become crazy I won't answer any of them."

"Understood, but you have to at least answer ten of my questions."

"Fine, spill them out," I smirked I know that she won't enjoy or answer these questions but they will leave her asking later.

"Naruto, hey what's up you want to talk to me about something?" Sakura said as she sat down with Naruto.

"Well, yea, I do, but they are the kind of questions that you would never answer or at least answer to me." Naruto said scratching his head kind of nervous

"Well, we are good friends so I'll answer some of your questions," Sakura said unaware that some one was listening to them. "I mean the questions can't be all that bad, right?"

"I just hope you don't take them the wrong way that's all I'm afraid of." Naruto said with a little worry in his voice.

"So Temari, what's with you, you haven't been talking to Shikamaru-" I was cut off

"Wait a minute, we are talking about Shikamaru? I don't want to hear anything about him or any way he got you to _try _to apologize to me. No way I'll listen to any thing about him" Temari turned to walk away.

"But what if I told you that Shikamaru had an engagement ring in his pocket with your name on it and that Ino girl wanted it on her finger?" That stopped Temari

"What?" Temari said

"What?" Shikamaru said in his mind, Shikamaru looked in his pocket and saw the little box with a note sticking out; he pulled it out it said…

_Hey Shikamaru, I got this for you to give to Temari, make sure she doesn't read this, rip it up and burn it later tonight when we make a camp fire. You don't have to pay me I'll do that for you later. Good luck, Neji _

Shikamaru opened the box and saw a thirteen carrot gold ring; Shikamaru smiled and fairly thanked me as a tear rolled down his eye. I left Temari were she was to let it all sink in; I walked over to Shikamaru with a smirk on my face. He mouthed 'thank you Neji,' I nodded and sat back on a tree waiting for Naruto to also come back with the same results. I looked over to Sasuke and through something at him he caught it but looked at me with questions in his eyes, but I returned no answers.

"Well Sakura, I want to know, why doesn't Sasuke talk to you any more? It's like you guys… relationship never happened."

"Naruto, I understand that you are trying to help but I don't want to hear that name around me ever again." Sakura got up looking really up set and turned to walk away.

"Wait Sakura, what if I told you Sasuke was trying to get Kin away from him slowly and was waiting for the right moment to give you the surprise he got you, but Kin came and took that moment away." Naruto said in a split second without understanding what he just said. Sakura stopped and turned around to look at Naruto with disbelief. He got up and said.

"Don't ask me; ask Sasuke, he's the one you need to look for answers from." Naruto said with his hands behind his head as he walked over to me and we smiled at each other in victory.

"Shikamaru, can I talk to you for a minute?" Temari said with sensuality in her voice.

"Yea, sure," Shikamaru said. They walked away from us to talk privately.

"Sasuke, um, will you come with me I need to talk to you for a minute." Sasuke nodded and followed Sakura right behind her.

"Shikamaru, why were you with Ino even though you knew you were with me?"

"Well do you what the whole story or-" "I want the whole story because I have a small felling that you might leave some stuff out." Shikamaru knew he was in for one hell of a time if Temari didn't believe him.

"So, Sasuke, why didn't you tell me that you getting married?"

"Well do you want me to tell you the whole story?"

"Yes and don't leave out _any_ details" Sakura said

"Well, what happed is that the head families thought that we've taking too much time so they chose girls to marry and well it wasn't decided until after we got with you guys. So that night when we went out and left you guys at Tenten's house we found out that we had to get married to them, we knew we had to get married soon but we didn't think that they would chose for us. But lucky for us Neji's uncle, Hiashi, he said that if we could bring in the ones we did love we could marry them instead, but since Tenten and Hinata aren't here we can't bring you in that's the whole story," Sasuke said leaving out some of the true things that weren't needed to be heard.

"So then why were you talking to Kin?"

"Well she was the girl I was going to marry, Neji came and got me and Naruto got Shikamaru. Hiashi said that if we bring in the girls we chose to marry instead of the ones they picked then we could. After we left Neji and Naruto went on to talk about how to get Hinata and Tenten back. Shikamaru and I wanted to go to because we didn't want to be around at the moment because we both saw Kin and Ino hanging out near by. We were going to get you but they found us too soon. Neji came over and started to talk to Kin for some unknown reason and then-"

"I came up," Sakura said sadly

"Yea, you did, but you really saved me she was getting on my last nerve." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes playfully at Sakura. She made a small smile.

"But why were you laughing and it looked like you were trying to have fun?"

"Or was I trying not to hurt her feelings _too_ much"

"What do you mean _too _much?"

"After you left me that was it I couldn't take Kin any more. I told her to never see me again or call me Sasuke-kun _ever. _ If you know even if she doesn't call me it there is one girl that can call me Sasuke-kun, do you know who that is Sakura?"

"Who," She said with a sarcastic tone. Sasuke crawled over to Sakura and hugged her and whispered…

"You," Sasuke whispered. Sakura started to cry and hugged him back. Sasuke pulled back and wiped both tears away that were now running down her face. Sasuke slowly pulled closer to Sakura's face they looked into each others eyes for a second head touching head, lips inches away. Sakura moved in and kissed Sasuke. They stayed that way for a while, then let go to breathe. Sasuke kissed her again, he licked her lips for entrance, and she let him explore her mouth as she explored his; Sasuke laid back with Sakura on top of him, kissing tongue to tongue.

"Hey, Neji, use your Byakugan to see if their tongues are touching!" Naruto whispered loudly

"Shut up Naruto, and I don't need Byakugan to see that they are tongue tied."

"I wish I had popcorn," Naruto said sadly "This is like a teen reality show."

Sasuke and Sakura sat up seeing Naruto and Neji standing in front of them smiling. They looked at each other and back at Sakura and Sasuke who both had red faces. Naruto and I left, leaving a red Sasuke and Sakura behind.

"So that's the whole story Shikamaru?" Temari asked

"Yea that's the whole thing nothing untold," Shikamaru said "Do you believe me?"

"Come here," she smirked "I got a gift of my own" Shikamaru crawled over. Temari jumped on him and kissed him madly, he kissed back. They stayed like that forever, and then Temari pulled back…

"If you don't tell me the truth next time I'll-"

"Ya, ya, you'll kill me or something like that, right?" Temari smirked and continued to kiss him back.

"Do you think that they will keep it coming or they'll just kiss?" Naruto said quietly

"I don't know but if they do get in to it I'm not watching I'll be scarred for life." Neji said with a smirk as they both looked up at us.

"Enjoying, if not leave I have some business to handle with Shikamaru." Temari said slyly

"_Sorry _we interrupted your make out session." Naruto said disappoint as we walked away.

"So how do you think we did, Naruto?"

"Pretty good, Neji"

"Now all we have to do is think of something to do now."

"Do you think that we should end the chapter?"

"You don't have the right to end it, Naruto" Neji said "Nor do I"

"So, what can we do?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me of all people?"

"Because you are the genius here, duh"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey! I got an idea, you want to train?"

"Hn"

"Oh, you're going to act like that again? Hun, mister I'm a stuck up ass whole?"

"Naruto, that was so uncalled for and I know your trying to get on my nerves and it's not working."

"Oh yea, I wanted to tell you something, it's about Tenten, I followed her home one day she was with Kiba and she was making out with him. Wow it looked so good to each other it was like, well, making music." Naruto looked over at me seeing that it was pissing me off and he smirked. "She invited him in her house," He got closer to me and whispered in my ear. "And then it was all quite until," I'm now pissed off, "she started to" Sorry for all Naruto fan's but this is his death date! "M" He is, "O" going "A" to "N" Die!!

"THAT'S IT YOU ARE DEAD!!" I started to chase Naruto threatening to kill him.

"NEJI, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, I SWEAR I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET YOU TO TRAIN WITH ME!!"

"WELL YOU GOT YOUR WISH THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THAT THERE WILL ONLY BE FIVE OF US WALKING AWAY TO SHINO'S HOUSE!!" I tacked Naruto to the floor and let's just say he got what he deserved. Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru watched and laughed a few times.

After about a half an hour we continued on to Shino's house. Soon when we got there we all stopped and stared at the sight before us.

Naruto: I wonder what we see…

Neji: Naruto do you ever think about what you ask before you ask it?

Naruto: Nope, in fact I never think before I ask something before I ask it because I don't think its-

Neji: Naruto, I need to tell you something

Naruto: Yes what is it?

Neji: Shut up, you make no sense sometimes.

Naruto: But don't you want to know what we see?

Neji: I know already because it's common sense, who are we going to see

Naruto: Shino?

Neji: And what do _you _think we see?

Naruto: Well… Shi-

Neji: Shut up, that's the clue if you don't know what it is I'm sorry but I can't help you.

Naruto: Don't worry about Neji he just misses Tenten that's all. R&R


	10. Very Important Notice!

Notice! I've changed my account to xXMsBlackCatXx I will be continuing my stories on that account also check out my new ones: The Elements, The Beginning of it All, and Running Wild! I will be editing the stories though, since I've had a change in heart about Neji it will no longer be and NejiXTenten story. It will be SasukeXTenten. I'm sorry if you liked the story that way but I'm not in love with Neji like I was before. I also don't like Sakura as much either so I'm going to be changing the story's pairing up a little bit also! I hope you'll still read it though! I'm sorry for the mess of problems! I won't delete this account yet until I'm sure enough people read this notice and realized that I don't use this account any more. I will after a months time. Thank you for taking the time to read this!

Signed

-Ms. Black Cat


End file.
